


When She's Away

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Natasha is away a lot.  The two of you hate the time apart.  That is until Nat finds a way to keep you entertained when she’s not there.





	1. Chapter 1

Being the partner of an avenger could be trying.  It meant getting left at home a lot worrying they wouldn’t come back.  It meant pretending that you hadn’t been worrying when they got home.  It meant them pretending they were in no real danger all along, to keep your mind at ease.  It meant pretending they didn’t know that you knew they were lying.

It meant that you bonded with everyone else that had to stay behind too.  It helped to have people to talk to.  People who got it.  No one got it as well as Pepper Potts.  She had become like the group mom of anyone who dated an Avenger.  Whether the relationship lasted a few weeks or the years you had been with Natasha.  The thing that helped her cope, was making sure everyone else was.  Which was a lot to take on considering she was also running Stark Industries.  Where she got the energy from you’ll never know.

So when she asked you to be a bridesmaid at her and Tony’s wedding, of course, you said yes.  She deserved to have people help her out when she’d done so much to help others.  You were looking forward to being in the line up beside her.  Getting to dress up.  At least for something that didn’t end in your girlfriend busting the place up.

You had been meeting with a designer, florists, and bakers with her along with her wedding planner.  Not that you were a lot of help, but her closest friends and family lived on the other side of the country and while maybe her friendship with Natasha had been going for longer than the one with you, you weren’t always dragged away on missions.  You didn’t mind, even though half the time you felt like decoration.  Sometimes just having someone there to ask their opinion when you weren’t sure, who had your back, helped.  So you didn’t mind being that person.

It kept you busy while Natasha was out of town in any case.  Looking at flowers and tasting cakes and nodding and agreeing about dress designs you had no idea about distracted you from the fact that Natasha had been completely radio silent for two weeks now.

It turned out, she had been busy too.  She appeared completely unannounced with a present for you.

“It’s got both clitoral and G-spot stimulation.  You can wear it while I do other things to you the way we do with the bullets only twice the stimulation.  I can set each side to vibrate at different intensities,”  She explained as you pulled the vibrator out of its sleek box.  It was small, purple and ‘U’ shaped with two ridged bulbous ends.  It came with a large white charging station that it fit snugly into.  “It’s actually what they call a couples vibrator.  When they say couple they aren’t speaking about our more sapphic kind obviously, but if you were interested I could fuck you with a strap on while that toy was inside you.”

You turned it over in your hand and ran your fingers over the silicone.  It looked like a good toy but not any better or worse than any of the almost countless others the two of you owned.

“You know what the best part is?”  She asked, quirking an eyebrow at you.

“No, what?”

She smirked and came closer running a finger from your stomach down to your cunt.  “It’s small enough and snug enough to wear around during the day and it comes with an app that works from the other side of the world.”

Your eyes lit up and you gave her a little shove.  “You dirty girl.”

She chuckled and pulled you back close against her.  “Oh, I plan to be.  Can you imagine?  I’m out of town.  You have it here.  We can facetime and I can watch as I get you off from the other side of the planet.  Or, even better,”  She gripped your ass and ghosted her lips over your neck.  “You’re at work and I switch it on just when I get the urge and you have to pretend you’re not about to come in your panties.”

You squirmed where you stood just thinking about all the things she could do to you.  “Fuck.  I’m wet just thinking about it.”

“Really?”  She asked and pushed her hand down into your shorts.  Her fingers slid up your folds, collecting up your wet.

“Tasha!”  You yelped pushing her.

She grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind your back as she continued to move her fingers up and down your pussy.  “We should give it a try.”

“It has to charge first.”  You whined.

“So go and charge it then,”  She teased pulling her hand out of your pants and slapping your ass.  “I’ll make us something to eat.”

You giggled and risked giving her ass a playful smack before running down to the bedroom with the toy.  You cleaned it off and set it up to charge near the bed.  You decided to set up a few other things too, to save Natasha the trouble.  You got out the harness and a red pyrex dildo and a water-based lube and lined them up next to it.

When you returned to the kitchen, she had made a salad and heated up a pirog that you had in the freezer.  She served them at the kitchen table with two iced teas you were already sure she’d spiked with vodka.

“How was the trip? Just spend it sex toy shopping?” You asked sitting down in her lap.  Even with her slight frame, you weren’t worried about her taking your weight easily.  She was much, much stronger than the average person.

She wrapped her arm around your waist and took a drink from her iced tea.  “It was fine.  I can’t really tell you much, but it was me and Clint and you know what he’s like.”

“He lets you boss him around.”  You said.

“Mm… that he does.”

“Who would have thought you like being in control.  What a revelation.”  You teased.

She pinched your thigh and laughed to herself.  “Such a smart ass, mishka.”  She teased.  You snuggled down against her.  Happy she was back and you got to be in her arms again.  “What about you, my darling?  How have you been?”

“Good, work’s been fine.  Same as always.  Being Pepper’s bridesmaid is… interesting.  I have no idea what I’m doing half the time.  Tony has a scary amount of money.  Like too much.”  You said.

“You’re telling me.”  She joked.

“At least I don’t think I’ll be wearing pink or tonnes of frills.  I think she wants us to wear white too.  Which… is weird right?”  You asked.

She shrugged.  “She has style.  Trust it.”

You finished your food and got up and stacked the dishwasher and returned to her lap.  You nuzzled into your neck and sighed contentedly.  “You’re being very affectionate,”  She said, running her fingers down the side of your neck.

“That’s because I love you,”  you replied leaning back and kissing her.  She slipped her hand back into your pants and lazily started to finger you as you kissed.  When she finally pulled back she pushed you to standing, pulled your pants and underwear off in one go and then turned you and sat you on the kitchen table.  You spread your legs wide for her as she guided you so you were lying back over it.

She nuzzled at your pussy for a moment, placing small kisses along the inside of your thighs.  You hummed and relaxed, letting her take her time, enjoying that she actually was for a change.  When her tongue finally swiped up your folds it startled you a little and you moaned arching your back and pushing your hips up, chasing after her mouth.

She grabbed your hips and held them down as she started to lap wide over your pussy.  She sucked at your folds and placed large open mouth kisses over them.  Your hand went to her hair and you pulled on it.  It seemed to focus her.  She made a soft growl sound and sucked your clit into her mouth.  Her tongue flicked back and forth over it sending a shiver from your cunt right up your spine.   You moaned and rolled your hips up against her face.

Pleased little sounds were coming from her as she used her mouth on you.  Soft hums and moans.  She was enjoying eating you out as much as you enjoyed her doing it.  Her pleasure seemed to add to you.  You relaxed more, not worrying about anything except how good it was to have her mouth on you.

She stood suddenly and picked you up, wrapping your legs around her tiny waist.  You thought for a moment how funny you must look, but you didn’t care.  You loved how easily Natasha could carry you.  You tangled your fingers in her hair and kissed her as she carried you down to the bedroom.

When she got there she dropped you down on the mattress and pulled her shirt off.  You scrambled to remove the rest of your clothes as she undressed in no particular hurry to take off the rest of hers.  She picked the vibrator up from the charging dock and started to apply lube to it as she turned it over in her hand.  You crawled up after her and pulled her close, placing a large kiss on her pussy and swirling your tongue around.  She moaned as the salty/sweet flavor of her fluids filled your mouth.

She let you kiss and suck at her pussy for a moment, moaning in pleasure as you used your mouth on her.  After a little while, she cupped your jaw and tilted your head up and kissed you deeply as she pushed you back on the bed.  You spread your legs and she eased the vibrator into your cunt, getting it into position so that it sat snuggly against your clit and pushed against your g-spot.

She stood back and looked down at you and picked up the remote.  “How does that feel?”

“Good.  Feels good.”  You said.

She turned the remote on and a slow mellow buzz started up against your clit.  You moaned and pushed your ass up off the bed like you were trying to chase the feeling it was giving you.  She started fingering herself as she changed the intensity, it went from slow and mellow to fast and intense and anything in between.

Natasha watched your reactions closely as she slowly rolled her finger over her clit, her devious little half smile playing over her lips.  You moaned and bucked and writhed in front of her.  When you reacted the way she seemed to like best, she put the control down and put on her harness.  It had a toy on the inside too, and she lubed it up and slid it inside of herself and added a bullet vibe against her clit.  She then lubed up the dildo she planned to use on you.

She pounced on you and you wrapped your legs around her and she slid the toy in.  It stretched you out and filled you more, but was in no way uncomfortable.  The addition of the dildo pushed the vibrator harder against your g-spot.  You groaned loudly as it sent a current of pleasure through you.  She started to slowly roll her hips against you.   Each roll added pressure to the part of the vibrator resting against your clit and increased the intensity of the buzz against it.  The buzz traveled out from your cunt through the rest of you.  As the dildo moved inside of you the vibrator would press hard against your g-spot.  Press and release press and release.

You started to pant.  Natasha cradled your head with her arm and looked right into your eyes.  Her mouth hovered over yours, her breath coming in hot and shallow.

“How’s it feel?”  She asked, her green eyes blown out with lust.

You leaned up and bunched your hand in her hair.  She captured your lips with her and you kissed her desperately, pulling her hair and dancing your tongues together.

“Fuck.  Fuck, Tasha!  Fuck!”  You cursed as she broke the kiss.

“Me too, mishka,”  She growled.

An orgasm took hold of you.  It crashed down making you cry out.  She kissed you through it as you clung to her, your fingers digging into her back.

She started to thrust harder, panting as her own orgasm neared.  Each thrust made the vibrate dig against your g-spot.  Your whole body seized up and you came again, gushing around the toys.

“Fuck,”  She groaned and came, her head falling back in pleasure and her body stilling.

You both lay there panting for a moment as the vibrator still buzzed against your swollen and sensitive clit.  “Okay, okay, need it to stop.”  You said pushing her off you.

You both removed the toys you were wearing and turned them off, tossing them haphazardly onto the bed as you curled up in each other’s arms and let yourselves enjoy the endorphin highs you were riding.

“That one's a keeper,” you hummed.

She smiled and kissed your neck.  “Yes, I think it will do quite nicely.”

You walked your fingers up her side and trailed it under her breasts.  “Having this makes the idea of you going away again a little more exciting than I usually find it.”

She hummed and your whole body seemed to just relax.  “That’s what I had hoped.  I do very much like the idea of getting you off from a whole other country.”

You leaned in and brushed your lips over hers before nuzzling into her neck.  “Can we get you one too?”  You asked.

She chuckled softly.  “I don’t think a mid-mission orgasm would be wise.”

“No, but when we skype.  And maybe, when you’re having meetings with Steve.”  You said.

She laughed a little louder and kissed your cheek.  “The thought of him hearing is very good, but we shall see.  I’ll think about it.”


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time ever, Natasha going away on a mission actually made you excited.  You were still nervous and you knew you would miss her.  You always did.  It had gotten to the point it didn’t even matter you could stretch out further in the bed when she wasn’t there, there was something about her presence that made you sleep better.

This time there was something to look forward to.  You had the vibrator and you were going to mess around with it.  You were excited.

You were a little worried about how loud it was.  Not that it was super noisy but you could definitely hear the buzz in most rooms even if there was background noise.  So you made a rule.  Natasha had to call or text you first to make sure you weren’t somewhere completely inappropriate.  If the coast was clear it was game on.

Pepper took you to see her dress designer one Saturday morning while Natasha was away.  The two of you went to their studio in SoHo with Pepper’s wedding planner.  She was extremely excited.  This dress had taken a lot of work to get how she wanted it, and now it was almost finished.  She was in the final adjustment phase and she wanted you to take photos and send them to her other bridesmaids.  You were also to try on your own dress and have photos of that sent to them too so they could have final input on design.

You were excited for her, but this was not exactly your thing.  It was Pepper though and she deserved to have you there helping as best you could.

She didn’t need to know you were wearing the vibrator.

When you arrived at the studio the designer, Paulo greeted the three of you at the door.  He had champagne and a plate of snacks including a mini wedding cake made of lemon sponge sitting on a coffee table.  Around the walls of the room were racks of clothes in different states of being finished.  On the one side of the room where floor to ceiling window that looked out towards the Hudson, though the city blocked the views of it.

“Ms. Potts, come through here and we’ll see how the dress looks,”  Paulo said without even saying hello to anyone.  He pointed to a room at the end and just ushered Pepper down there.

She looked back at you without breaking her stride.  “You stay here.  Eat, have a drink.  I want you to see it on.”

You took a seat and poured yourself a glass of champagne as they disappeared through the door.  No sooner were you taking a sip that your phone started to ring.

“Hey, Tasha, what are you up to?”  You asked.

“Not a lot. The bigger question is, what are you up to?” Natasha purred down the line.

You swallowed and squeezed your legs together, the vibrator shifted inside you and pressed down on your clit. You knew what she wanted and this time, and at this place, it was as exciting as it could be.   "Just looking at dresses with Pepper.“

"Bad time?” Natasha asked.

“No, Pepper’s just having the dress fitted,” you replied.  “I’m alone.”

The vibrator buzzed to life and you let out a quiet squeak.  "Just say ‘you look beautiful’ and I’ll switch it off,“  Natasha growled.

"Okay,” you said softly.  The buzz was sending an intense tingle through you.  It made you whimper a little and squeeze your legs together, which just increased the pressure of the buzz against you.

“Quiet now, mishka,” Natasha purred.  You started to rock on the chair a little, trying to bring along an orgasm as quickly as you could.  It made the vibrate press and release both against your clit and on your g-spot. “You like that, Printsessa? You like me getting you off while I’m on the other side of the world from you?”

“Yes,” you whispered.  You were being brought to the edge really fast. The public nature of the game. Getting to hear her talk dirty to you.  You felt like an exposed wire.  Natasha kept changing the settings on the vibrator too. Increasing the buzz before dropping it off again.  You started panting, the occasional whimper escaping from you as the buzz sent a warm tingle through you that seemed to press down in your core.

“I can hear you. You gonna come for me, mishka? This soon?”  Natasha purred.

“I don’t know,” you answered trying to keep your voice steady as you rocked against the chair and your legs began to tremble.

“I understand, my darling,” she growled.  “You want me there with you.  You want my fingers inside you working your special spot like that.  You want it to be my tongue on your clit.  Isn’t that right, mishka?”

“Uh huh.”  You mewled, her words making the feeling inside you even more intense.

“Poor, little mouse.  I’ll be home soon enough and I promise, I’ll fuck you so hard. You won’t be able to walk straight.” Natasha cooed.

You choked back a moan.  You were right there on the edge, you were sure of it.  Your whole body seemed to be trembling ready for your orgasm to break.  You ground down on the couch and the door opened and Pepper stepped out.

“Oh my god, Pepper you look so beautiful!”  You yelped. The vibrator switched off and you jumped up out off of the couch.  You were glad you were wearing a skirt because your panties were soaked and you were pretty sure you would have had a wet patch on your pants.

“Gotta go, Natasha,” you said, quickly as you moved towards Pepper.

“I’ll call you tonight.”  She said.   You could practically hear the smirk in her voice.  "I Love you, mishka.“

"Love you too,” you replied as you mentally cursed yourself.  You had not thought this through at all.  You were going to be overwound all day and you knew Natasha was going to try and make that worse.

You hung up the phone and came over to Pepper.  Her dress was layer upon layer of lace applique over a nude base and lace capped sleeves.  She looked radiant in it.  It suited her perfectly.  “Oh, my god, Pepper.  You look like a princess.”  You said.  “Tony is so going to cry when he sees you.”

“That’s what I was going for,”  Pepper teased as Paulo fussed around her.  “Take a photo and then we’ll get you in yours.”  She said.

* * *

 

When you got home you texted Natasha to tell her that you were back. She then spent the rest of the afternoon and some of the night torturing you.  You were in your office working on a paper the first time it went off. It shocked you coming out of nowhere like that.  You moaned and gripped the desk and ground against your office chair.  You could feel your orgasm building as little tendrils of pleasure crept through you and tightened in your core.  You pushed down into the chair and tried to picture Natasha holding you down and fucking you.  You didn’t even come close to orgasming before she switched it off.

The next time you were doing the dishes.  You almost smashed a plate when she switched it on. It slipped from your fingers and crashed back into the water.  You leaned against the counter as your knees buckled.  The buzz spread from your cunt out to the rest of you slowly and you squeezed your legs and rubbed them together as you tried to bring yourself over. This time you came close.  You were right there on the edge, panting and moaning.   Your rested your forehead on your arms and when it stopped suddenly and you let out a frustrated sigh.

She did it when you were eating dinner.  When you were watching TV.  While snacking on some popcorn. When you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth.  She never left it on long enough to get you off and by the time you video chatted with each other, your clit was swollen and your panties were soaked.

“How are you doing, mishka?” Natasha asked, smirking.

“Oh yeah. You know… if you don’t let me get off now I’ll probably kill you.” You deadpanned as you carried your phone to the bedroom.

“Oh, poor baby. I better take care of you then.” She cooed. “Take off your clothes for me.”

You propped your phone at the end of the bed and stripped off your clothes.  When you were completely naked you pulled the vibrator out.  It was a sticky mess and your pussy felt sensitive and tingled slightly.   You put the toy on the side table and grabbed your favorite one that looked like a little pink loch ness monster before sitting up against the headboard with your legs spread.

Natasha was sitting on the sofa in a hotel.  She had propped her Stark Pad in front of her on the coffee table so you were looking up at her with her legs spread apart.  She was still fully clothed though. Dressed in the black catsuit that she must have been wearing on her mission today.

“Fuck, Mishka. Look at what I did to you. God; if I was there…”  She groaned and her hand went to her crotch and she palmed her cunt, a look of pure pleasure on her face.

“Yeah, what would you do?”  You asked and started stroking your fingers over your tender pussy. It sent a shudder through you.  Your cunt was hot and wet and so sensitive you didn’t think you would be able to last long.

“I’d tie those hands of yours over your head, to begin with, so you couldn’t touch yourself.”  She growled.

“Take off your clothes,”  You said, continuing to gently tease your pussy.

“Oh, are you the boss now?”  She teased as she toyed with the zipper, flicking it up and down at her cleavage.

“For the moment.”  You teased.

Natasha stood so that for a moment all you could see was her stomach and the top of her thighs.  She slowly unzipped her catsuit so the pale white skin of her stomach came into view.  She pushed it down and smirked at you through the screen as you got a good look at her tits swinging free as she undressed.  Her panties were a simple black and she turned around and showed off her ass as she removed them too.  When she turned back you were greeted with a close-up view of her small patch of red pubic hair before she climbed into bed.

She resumed her position on the bed, her legs spread and her cunt on display.  You hummed appreciatively.

She smiled that half smile of hers and quirked an eyebrow at you.  “You like that, do you?”

“Mm-hmm…”  You hummed.  “Play with your tits.”

She began to squeeze her breasts and pinched and pulled at her nipples.  “Like this?”

You shivered and nodded your head.  Your mouth felt dry as you watched her pull her nipples to hardened peaks.  Her pussy started to glisten with her own arousal.  “Now, run one of your hands down your stomach and start fingering yourself.”

“Mishka,”  She said with a warning growl.

“Please,”  You said.  “Then tell me what you’d do to me next.”

Natasha ran her hand down her stomach and her fingers slipped between her folds.  She let out a predatory sounding purr as she circled her clit.  A shiver ran through her and a sudden gush of fluids dripped from your cunt on the mattress.

“Mm… look at you, mishka,”  Natasha groaned.  “I’d lick all of that up if I was there.  I want to taste you.  Do it for me, darling.  Tell me what I’m missing.”

You pushed your fingers inside of your cunt.  The brief stretch of your entrance made your hips buck.  You pulled your fingers free and sucked them on them, moaning as the salty/sweet flavor coated your tongue.  “It’s like eating lychees by the beach.”

“That’s it, my darling.”  Natasha hummed.  “I’d drink that up.  Then I’d start fingering you.  I’d use three fingers I think.  Really stretch that pussy out.”

You lubed up your vibrator and pushed it into yourself.  Natasha was using her fingers on her self.  She pushed two inside of her and as she thrust them in and out you could see her fluids run down her digits.  You moaned loudly and arched up off the mattress as you turned on the vibrator and pushed it against your swollen and sensitive clit.

“Then when you came, I’d put on the strap on and start fucking you.  I’d make you put that vibe in again so that you’d come and you wouldn’t be able to stop.  You’d start begging me to let you stop.  I do so love it when you beg.”   She growled.

She was bringing herself along quickly.  Her own words turning herself on as much as it did you.  “Oh god, yes.  Please, Natalia.”  You moaned as you fucked yourself with your vibrator, pushing it hard against your g-spot and pushing you closer and closer to the edge.  Your legs hard started to tremble with it and your cunt dripped and ached, needing that relief.

“That’s it, Mishka,”  She growled.  “Be me to come.  Beg me.”

“Please, Natalia.  I wanna come.  I need it.  Please.”  You pleaded, sure that regardless of her permission or not you were going to either way.

“Good girl.”  She purred.  “You’re always so good for me.  Of course, you can come.  Come for me, mishka.”

You pushed the vibe hard against your g-spot as you held it on your clit.  You came hard.  Your hips bucked up and you cried out, snapping your legs closed around the vibe.

Natasha jerked suddenly and her muscles all tightened as she moaned and came around her fingers.

“Bozhe moi, I love watching you come.”  She breathed.

You panted and pulled the vibrator away.  “I like watching you too.  The way all your muscles tighten up when you do is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

She smiled and slowly licked her fingers clean.  “Today was fun, wasn’t it?”  She said.

“Mm-hmm…”  You agreed.  “I still miss you though.”

“I miss you too.  I’ll be home soon enough and then we can do this properly again.”

You smiled and blew her a kiss.  “I can’t wait, Tasha.”


End file.
